White Rose
by Sindalstar
Summary: Just some random fluffy scene with Fox and Wolf, Yaoi M/M


_Random urge Fox/Wolf fluff_

_So……_

_Onward we go_

_--- _

**-White rose-**

One Fox Mc'cloud lay sprawled upon a comfortable double bed. Lying on his stomach, the vulpine had easily made himself comfortable on the soft bed sheets cushioning him. Wearing nothing but a pair of white striped boxers around his waist and a small loose tank top covering his torso but leaving his arms free, Fox lounge on the bed with a content sigh. His legs swung up and down in ninety degree angled arcs and before his crossed arms lay a small book which he appeared to be reading.

"You know, you're really cute when you do that"

Fox looked up from his book with a smile at Wolf O'Donnel leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom "Do what?"

Wolf padded over to the bed, sat on its edge and grinned at the other "When you get all comfortable and stuff"

Fox raised a brow "And just what is so cute about it?"

Wolf seemed to pass through a moment of thought, before answering "Maybe it's the way you always get this cute little smile on your lips, or maybe it's how your legs swing around and your tail swishes in the air like a cub. Can't pinpoint it completely love, but I get the main idea, that you're cute when you do it"

Fox blushed slightly, but he had gotten to a point in their relationship where he didn't care if he blushed "Thanks"

Wolf smiled "You're welcome" the lupine climbed more into the bed only wearing a pair of pyjama pants, and nothing underneath. He lay on his side next to Fox and inspected the book "Cha reading love?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in" Fox replied as he turned the page of the little book.

"Oh…" Wolf replied, looking down at the book, then at Fox again. For a good ten minutes that's where his eyes stayed, "Hey Fox…" Wolf spoke again

"What?" Fox looked to his side at his grey furred shirtless mate

"When I went shopping today…I got you something" Wolf said softly

"Oh?" Fox's curiously was officially perked "That's awfully thoughtful of you Wolf" Fox couldn't help the next few words "You must want sex badly tonight"

"What makes you think that, Mc'cloud?" Wolf asked with a grin and a soft growl that hinted at dominance. He knew Fox liked that, when he got all tough.

Fox murred in response "Only time you're ever that kind of nice to me is when you want some action"

"Normally, maybe" Wolf sat up some more, reached for his pedestal and took something out of the drawer in it. "C'mere" Wolf said with the object in paw, but hidden from the angle Fox was looking.

Fox sighed, sat up and slid his way closer to Wolf in silence. It was dark. The lights were tuned to give only a tiny smidge of light and it was night time outside, just enough for Fox to read but still not very bright at all. The vulpine waited patiently for Wolf to act.

The lupine revealed the arm he had been hiding in the darkness. There in is paw clutched delicately was a white creamy rose. The thorns over the stem had been carefully cut of and the stem itself had been shortened. Wolf reached up and neatly tucked the flower behind and slightly beside Fox's right ear. The small white expressive bud stood out in otherwise darkened room, and the stem was just long enough to stick itself inside Fox's fur for support.

After this, Wolf carefully picked up his boyfriend and placed Fox in his lap. He then slid backwards till his back leaned again the headboard of their bed and his backside came to contact with a few cushions. Fox said nothing as his legs lay on either side of Wolf, each one touching a respective hip of Wolf's.

Wolf looked at Fox, tilting his head down and up slowly "…You're beautiful…"

Fox smiled and leaned against Wolf, his paws kneeling affectionately at the other canine's abs. His muzzle fitted into Wolf's neck "Sure you're not doing this for sex?"

"What? Am I NOT allowed to be romantic with my boyfriend without wanting sex?

"No offence hon, but you do seem a bit sex driven sometimes" Fox said as he nuzzled Wolf's neck

"Oh, and you object this behaviour?" Wolf asked quietly

"Course not." Fox replied

"Then be quiet" Wolf whispered. His grip on Fox tightened slightly, a paw tenderly rubbing at Fox's back

For a short while, that's all that happened in the room. One held the other, one nuzzled, the other rubbed, nothing else.

"Sometimes…I still can't believe it…"

"Hn?" Fox turned his eyes upward to look at Wolf from his neck.

"I still can't believe after the years we fought each other, bitter rivals to seemingly no end…I ended up where I wanted to be the most"

Fox smirked "What? You were smitten the day you were sent out to kill me?"

"Yes"

Fox paused. Wolf hadn't spoken to him about their past life in a long while. It was one of those things neither of them seemed to care much about anymore. He didn't know exactly when Wolf had started having feelings for him "…Really?"

"Yea…first time I saw your pretty little face all I wanted to do was get you alone somewhere private and kiss those lips of your senseless…" Wolf chuckled "Doubt you felt the same way"

"I didn't, no" Fox answered. Wolf nodded, appreciating Fox's honestly. Fox could have lied and told him he's always been in love with Wolf, but Fox knew he didn't need any sugar coating. Wolf liked the truth; it was easier to handle than white lies.

"Well anyway yea…some nights back then…this big mercenary would think about his rival and wish that rival was my lover. I wished you could have made the lonely bed I slept in a hell of a lot warmer and inviting. You know I only really admitted to myself I was in love when I saved you that one time…"

Fox smirked softly in memory "Why?"

"Just…when I held you in my arms…while you were unconscious and when you weren't…I just got so damned worried about you. Very merc knows when they start to worry about someone when they get hurt they got a special place for that person in their heart…I wanted to keep holding you, never letting you go until you were 100% safe."

Fox shifted to get more comfortable in Wolf's lap; his arms were now draped around Wolf's neck, forcing them to face muzzles. Not that either of them minded the soft breathing on each other or the closeness.

"I wanted you so damn bad after that Fox. You have no idea. After you finally killed off Andross it killed off the only real reason why we had been rivals" Wolf paused, sliding his paw underneath Fox's top and stroking the soft fur on Fox's sides, getting a steady murring for his efforts "The only thing that stood in my way, was the fact that I couldn't really contact you without sounding suspicious, the fact that I was scared shitless of what you'd think of me AFTER I confessed my gay love for you and the fact that my pride wouldn't stand the very likely humiliation"

"So you kept quiet…"

Wolf's grip seemed to tighten again slightly, like he holding on for dear life. To make sure living with Fox hadn't all been one big dream. The lupine smiled as he slide the top off Fox's body, and let his paws travel over the toned chest of his lover, appreciating each and ever piece of it "Had no choice. I was still a wanted man by that time. It wasn't like I could just waltz around however I wanted in luxury. So, after you made Andross go boom for the who knows what time, I left the StarWolf team behind and worked on my new image"

"Your new image? I know about this disbanding, what happened to the rest of them?" Fox asked curiously

"To be honest, I don't know. I haven't seen any of my ex team mates since then. And by image I mean NOT evil convict and murderer. I turned myself in and after some heavy duty hard labour I got out of my sentence as a wanted man" Wolf smiled softly, tracing his paw down Fox's sides and onto his legs, giving them a good stroke "I felt so proud of myself when I could walk around on streets and not worry too much about being shot or hunted. People were still scared of me though, and I don't blame em. With my eyepatch on I still looked like some criminal ready to snap any second…all the while you kept me going Fox"

"Me?" Fox looked confused "How did I keep you going?"

"The idea that me and you could start over, become friends, and eventually what we are now never died. Everything I went through to clear out my name, I did for you"

Fox blushed and kisses Wolf's cheek softly in the dulled light "That's awful sweet of you to say Wolf"

"It's the truth hon" Wolf smiled at the kiss "What point was being a merc, if I didn't get to see my favourite little foxy once in a while. Completely pointless and dangerous. I'd rather work in a grocery store. Safer that way" Wolf took advantage of their position and licked gently along the outline of Fox's non-rose accompanied ear.

Fox shuddered with delight "Damn…you know how to push all my buttons" Fox's ears were a sensitive spot on him.

Wolf smiled and sucked on the aforementioned ear lightly for a couple of seconds, causing the room to fill with murring and light panting. If there was one thing Wolf loved, it was making Fox murr like a little puppy dog getting his tummy scratched.

"So anyway…after a while of just living alone in an apartment with an average job…I just HAD to bump into you literally…and you know everything that happened after that"

"Yep…you said hi awkwardly, I said hi back just as awkwardly. You picked up the things you made me drop and shoved it into my hands looking uncomfortable. Then you asked how I was doing, and I said fine, and then we started talking about lots of random stuff till we agreed to meet up again sometime to catch up and make amends properly…which was our unofficial first date because it wasn't meant to be but you kissed me" Fox snickered after he got over the mouthful

"And you kissed back" Wolf whispered sexily into Fox's ear, pushing forward and forcing Fox into his back on the bed with Wolf above him.

They kissed then in the almost darkness, Wolf's tail wagging ecstatically behind him as they made out, wresting tongues together and lapping over the other's gums. As Wolf's head tilted to deepen the kiss, his paw slide down and handled the budge forming in Fox's shorts.

Wolf let go, leaving Fox to whine "No fair"

"Wait for it…" Wolf murred out, his eyes glittering in the darkness "You know what a white rose symbolises Fox?"

Fox shook his head after some thought "Love?"

"That, and forgiveness. It's meant so show a new beginning of sorts, forgetting what happened in the past and putting it behind a person" Wolf said and he licked Fox's nose, then bumped his own nose to Fox's and rubbed them together.

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Fox smirked and rubbed his nose right back, giggling

"It's the thought that counts right?" Wolf said, pressing his body against his lover

"Yea…Thanks…"

"And now, for your other little gift" Wolf whispered seductively in the vulpine's ear

"Oh goody" Fox murred out, his arm's wrapped around Wolf "I can't wait"

---

_Pretty much pointless fluff_

_Review ne?  
_


End file.
